


Waiting Till Christmas

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, new husband Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Everyone thinks Jack would be super duper cold, but that’s just his powers and in actuality he’s room temperature."The Guardians are going to tell Jack that they’re all married on Christmas. But first, they need to know if he’s freezing cold to the touch or not. It’ll affect how they prepare. (Just assume that Jack wasn’t touched over the course of movie events, here.) Jack is starting to notice that something’s up.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Waiting Till Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/10/2015.

“We’ve got to figure this out soon,” Bunny said, looking around at Sandy, Tooth and North. “Right? North’s aiming for Christmas for the big reveal, and the only reason I’m not pushing for a whole year and letting him get the glory is because…well…”  
  
“Jack would make anyone impatient,” Tooth said. Sandy and North nodded in agreement.  
  
“But are you sure this will not be making Jack suspicious?” North asked. “I can make sure we are all prepared, no matter what.”  
  
“We’ve never met someone like Jack before,” Bunny said. “Not with as much power as he has, and not in this context. If he’s going to be freezing cold, I want to know. If only to mentally prepare myself. And if Jack’s suspicious, well—it’d be better than total surprise, now wouldn’t it?”  
  
The others couldn’t argue with that, and they decided that their plan could start as soon as they next saw Jack.  
  


* * *

  
  
Something was up. That was easy enough to tell, even if Jack wasn’t sure what he could do with that information. He couldn’t take it to the Guardians, they were all part of whatever was going on. He couldn’t take it to Jamie, because he had the vague feeling that an eight year old’s advice would not be useful in this situation. He briefly considered asking Pitch what was going on, but rejected that idea immediately as hilariously bad. If he needed advice, whatever Pitch gave him would be specifically calculated to exacerbate his confusion, rather than alleviate it.  
  
So. Over the course of the past few weeks he had gotten a big hug from North whenever he saw him, and the most recent of these hugs had been so enthusiastic that their cheeks had pressed together. That was a bit weird, wasn’t it? It was a change, anyway. But Jack didn’t mind—far from it, really. While hugs from kids still left him stunned and full of warm fuzzy feelings, it wasn’t the same as being the smaller person in a hug from someone who was your equal. Well. Jack laughed and shook his head. Maybe he would have to ask about it, if he was so glad of the difference in those situations.  
  
But that wasn’t the only thing that had made him think that something was up. He had visited Tooth, and after a somewhat confused greeting in which she had hovered close and asked “Can I?” and Jack, perhaps too instinctively trusting, had said, “Okay?”, she had stuck her fingers in his mouth and started exclaiming about his teeth, thanking him for letting her get a closer look, and generally making it no issue at all that Jack couldn’t talk at the moment, because he was rendered utterly speechless. Eventually he had made some kind of noise, though, and she had let him go with a bright apology. And then she hadn’t said anything else about it for the rest of their visit, though she remained in a generally good mood, not just energetic, until Jack left. He liked that he had that effect on her, but he did wish that she could have asked him specifically what she wanted.  
  
With Bunny, things were even stranger. To try to make up for being gone at Easter—even though he had been told he didn’t have to—Jack had been helping Bunny clean up the parts of the Warren that couldn’t heal themselves. It had been going well. It still _was_ going well. Lately, though, whenever Bunny handed him things, he tended to do so in such a way that made their fingers sure to touch. If they had both been human teenagers, Jack could have stated immediately what was going on, but because they weren’t, Jack was left baffled. The only thing he had ended up learning was how soft Bunny’s fur was, even on his hands, and what was he supposed to do with that information?  
  
As for Sandy, well, Sandy was Sandy, and with his reluctance to use language, Jack thought that maybe it could be seen as a normal progression of their communication for Sandy to frequently ruffle his hair, or grab his hand when he wanted to show him something. And maybe he would have been able to convince himself of that, too, if Sandy hadn’t started doing those things around the same time as everybody else. Also, Sandy kept smiling like he had a secret, which he wouldn’t have done so unless he actually did. Despite not actually talking, Sandy couldn’t keep a secret for anything. Or, well, except this one, apparently. While he knew it existed, Jack had no idea what it could be.  
  
Was thinking it had something to do with the other Guardians all touching him all of the sudden too self-centered? Regardless…  
  
Something was up. Something was definitely up.  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, we all know now!” North said. “Jack is as warm as his surroundings, not icy cold. Thoughts?”  
  
“He’s going to figure it out,” Bunny said.  
  
“It’s much more…it’s better to think about,” Tooth said. Her innocent smile did not quite succeed.  
  
Sandy looked around slowly at all of them. Now it seems even longer till Christmas, doesn’t it? He asked. He didn’t intend for his smile that followed to be innocent, and it wasn’t.


End file.
